Sufro por ti
by Skate Panda
Summary: One-shot que relata como pudo haber sido si Finn hubiera terminado con la Princesa Flama en lugar de ella.
1. Del fuego a cenizas

De todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida puedo asegurar que fuiste tú la que más me hizo sufrir, arrancaste de mí todo lo que sentía por ti y pisoteaste mis sentimientos sin importarte en lo absoluto. No sé qué fue lo que hice mal, siempre traté de ser la mejor novia para ti, a pesar de mi inestabilidad emocional. Hasta este día me sigo preguntando con confusión y odio _"¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?"_ si yo solo me dediqué a amarte. Jamás imaginé dejarme ser besada como lo hiciste tú, nunca pensé que serías mi perdición, mi llanto y mi dolor más profundo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora cuento con 18 años y hasta este día el salir adelante me ha resultado casi imposible, fueron tantas las mañanas sin luz en mi ventana, en varias ocasiones me robabas el sueño del cual no quería despertar puesto que me hacía de nuevo en tus brazos, el solo pronunciar tu nombre me arrancaba llantos eternos. ¿Qué fue Finn? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Había alguien más? Nunca me lo revelaste, solo decidiste hacerlo fríamente dejándome en un estado de depresión. Y nunca lo olvidaré…

 _ **°°Flash Back°°**_

* * *

Esa tarde me llamaste por teléfono y me dijiste que tenías que verme para decirme algo muy importante, te escuchabas serio a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las cuales me hablabas con dulzura así que pensé que se trataba de algo muy delicado. Después de haber cortado la llamada suspiré profundamente y me dirigí hacía el lugar donde me habías citado.

Llegué a la entrada de un hermoso bosque y ahí estabas tú… recargado contra un pino esperándome con paciencia, sin tu bonito gorro de oso polar y con un pantalón de mezclilla.

–Hola- saludé esbozando una sonrisa

No contestaste mi saludo y aquello hizo que mi semblante se pusiera un poco más tenso de lo normal. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que decidiste hablar.

–… … … Ven acompáñame- indicaste con la cabeza hacia el bosque

Fui contigo, caminamos por él bosque y tú no me dirigiste palabra alguna en el pequeño trayecto, ni siquiera volteabas a verme para cerciorarte de que te estuviera siguiendo. Ya avanzado un buen tramo llegamos hasta un lugar húmedo, donde las rocas estaban cubiertas por musgo, te detuviste y me volteaste a ver a los ojos, yo me quedé helada esperando con nervios que era lo que tenías que decirme.

–Debemos irnos de Ooo- hablaste con un tono serio

–¿Por qué?

–Es con respecto a los entropianos de la dimensión de cristal, buscan a Jake con ansias, desconocemos las intenciones.

Solté un suspiro pensante por lo que había escuchado, tu voz sonaba muy ligera y normal.

–Okey… yo… t-tengo que pensar que es lo que le diré a mi padre- dije volteándote a ver

Tú bajaste la mirada enseguida dándome a entender a lo que te referías, te miré por unos segundos más y cerciorándome por completo apreté un poco mis labios.

–Pe… pero dijiste "debemos".

–Sí, me refería solo a mi hermano Jake y a mí.

Asentí con torpeza mientras parpadeaba rápidamente pensando en un buen argumento. Tu tranquilidad con la que hablabas me estaba matando.

–Finn lo que pasó aquella vez con el agua no fue nada, te prometo que me cuidaré mejor solo…

–Tienes razón no fue nada- me interrumpiste- si eso para ti significa casi perder la vida, no fue nada comparado a lo que hubiera pasado ¿Verdad? Phoebe… tú y yo somos muy diferentes.

–Pero- hablé remojando mis labios- fuiste tú quien propuso intentarlo, no lo entiendo, pertenezco a tu lado.

–No, no es así, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber intentado esto.

–Ahh- me quedé muda por tu palabras intentando articular palabras- yo, yo voy contigo, por favor déjame- supliqué esperando que esto solo fuera una pesadilla más

–Phoebe- decías con firmeza- **no quiero que vengas conmigo**.

Esas palabras hicieron que en mi estómago se creara un horrible vacío y que mi corazón se acelerara, simplemente no podía creer lo que me estabas diciendo.

–No no no- negué desesperadamente- tú… tú no puedes decirme eso, tú no puedes hacerme esto- dije dándote un leve golpe en el pecho en un intento de persuadirte

–¿No? Pero si lo estoy haciendo, por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

–Finn- tragué pesadamente aclarando mi garganta en el proceso- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me amas?- pregunté temerosa de la respuesta

Te me quedaste viendo con cierta indiferencia, por primera vez no te conocía, no conocía a mi dulce novio que me había amado tiempo atrás.

–… … … No- contestaste secamente

Callé alejándome un poco de ti, tratando de asimilar tu diminuta respuesta de dos letras que había logrado que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla.

–Eso lo cambia todo- musité mirándote

–Pero si no pedí algo imposible, esto no es pedir demasiado- hablaste mientras soltaba otra lágrima y cerraba los ojos

–Finn…

–¿Puedes hacerme un favor princesa?

No contesté, tan solo me limité a abrir mis ojos y mover un poco mi labio superior con una cara de desesperación.

–No hagas nada imprudente o que te pueda hacer daño, por el bien de tu padre y tu futuro reino… … … y a cambio yo te voy a prometer una cosa…- continuabas hablando mientras la angustia me comía viva- esta será la última vez que me verás, no pienso volver a verte a la cara nunca, podrás continuar con tu vida sin que sepas jamás de mí…- empecé a respirar agitadamente por la boca- será, como si Jake nunca hubiera ido a tu reino y te hubiera hablado de mí, a diferencia de que ahora eres libre.

–Yo- se me creó un doloroso nudo en la garganta- s-s-si es por mi falta de prudencia prometo no volver a acercarme a las misiones peligrosas, no volveré a quemar nada por coraje, desafiaré a la naturaleza como tú lo intentaste pero no quiero vivir si no estás aquí, ¿Qué pasó con las promesas que me hiciste? ¿Con esas lindas palabras que me decías cuando me besabas? ¿Qué pasó?- te pregunté con tristeza

–Phoebe- inhalaste en desaprobación- al parecer te falta mucho por aprender, lo que dije y mis promesas no significan nada, nunca significaron nada, pero tranquila, sé en verdad lo que se siente, esto lo aprendí gracias a Bonnibel, con el tiempo aprenderás a superarlo créeme, eres genial y hermosa… solo, que no eres buena para mí.

–No soy suficiente para ti- dije como preguntando y afirmando a la vez

–Lamento mucho que esto se haya alargado tanto.

–Por favor- dije torciendo un poco la boca

–Adiós Phoebe.

Te me fuiste acercando lentamente mientras yo me quedaba estática, me tomaste de mi hombro e inclinándote besaste mi gema cerrando los ojos fuertemente como si no quisieras haberme dicho todo aquello, pasaron tres segundos para que tus labios abandonaran esta y abriste los ojos con una cara frustrada, no entendí por qué pero así fue. Después te fuiste alejando lentamente, quise seguirte pero mis piernas no respondían, solo me quedé ahí, derramando un par de lágrimas más, mi corazón se había quebrado por completo. Tras haber recobrado un poco el sentido común corrí tras de ti pero ya era muy tarde, me odie por mi estúpida decisión.

–¡Finn! ¡Finn! ¡¿Dónde estás Finn?!

Comencé a correr pero no te encontraba por ningún lado, finalmente habías terminado con lo nuestro, me habías dejado.

* * *

 _ **°° Fin del Flash Back°°**_

Me dejé caer en mi cama mirando aquella roca que tenía la marca de nuestros labios, no pude evitar soltar una lágrima de mis ojos, ahora lo entendía todo, quizás hiciste esto para hacerme más fuerte, no lo sé, hasta este día no te he visto ni tampoco Ooo ha tenido noticias de ti. Finn me haces tanta falta, pero sé que no te importo, aunque me hubiera gustado saber el motivo de nuestra ruptura. Con cautela empecé a cerrar mis ojos perdiéndome en un intenso sueño. Ahora estaba lista para seguir sufriendo por ti.

* * *

 _/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

 _Hola hahaha, ¿Le doy otro final? Nha este está perfecto, alguien tiene que hacer algo de super drama x) solo espero y no me odien por hacer algo así pero creo que Finn ya ha sufrido bastante en la serie real hahahahaha._


	2. Dejaré de sufrir

**No tienen ni idea de cuánto estuve esperando este día. Prácticamente 2 años en vida real para darle la continuidad a este one-shot. Y sí, esta segunda parte estaba planeada desde hace 2 años, pero la espera como la de Finn valió la pena señores. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Habían pasado 2 años exactamente desde entonces, 2 años de lamentación y tristeza que la consumían día a día sin poder evitar caer en llanto cada vez que recordaba cómo había roto con ella en aquel bosque desde entonces.

–¿Por qué Finn? ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo? Sigo sin poder responderme esa pregunta- se lamentaba la joven.

Ahora contaba con 20 años de edad. Su vida aislada le permitía profundizar en su mente y en lo que falló, pero como siempre esa pregunta era algo imposible de responder. No hablaba con casi nadie, salvo a Marceline, que de vez en cuando iba de visita para ver cómo iban las cosas; pero fuera de eso ninguna cosa era suficiente para llenar el vacío.

Ese día y con un optimismo menos cabizbajo se dirigió al lugar dónde Finn había construido su casa… mismo lugar en el cuál también estaba el recuerdo de su primer beso. Quizás yendo a ese lugar podría redimirse y pensar en aquellos hermosos momentos que pasaban juntos en su relación.

Llegó hasta el lugar contemplando todo a sus alrededores, nada había cambiado en lo absoluto, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en sus labios tras tener un hermoso recuerdo sobre ellos. Así es… aquel día en que él le escribió un poema para ella y la chica de fuego terminó por quemar el papel poético sin intención alguna, pensó que el humano se molestaría o quedaría triste pero en lugar de ello ambos se echaron a reír. Fue hasta el borde del lugar… donde un pequeño estanque de agua se encontraba por lo bajo. La princesa no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, el truco que el rubio hacía con el agua y su boca siempre le había gustado.

Sin embargo, después de aquello volvió a suspirar dolida por su ruptura, ya que tanta felicidad en un momento de amargura solo lo hacía peor. Phoebe se sentó sobre el pasto sintiendo como el viento meneaba su cabello de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos se perdían en un hermoso atardecer casi nocturno, la débil pero bella luz naranja del sol y el medio ambiente en el cual se encontraba hacían un espectáculo visual; simplemente hermoso. Minutos de soledad pasaron, miles de recuerdos inundaban su mente abierta a todo, miles de sentimientos volaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Por uno o dos segundos pensó que quizás estaba mejor así… sola y sin ser molestada o congeniada por nadie.

–Es muy hermoso este lugar ¿verdad?

Prestando atención al sonido descomunal Phoebe se giró hacia atrás reconociendo aquella voz y al hacerlo quedó helada en su posición notando al muchacho de cabellera rubia quién tan solo se sentó a un lado de ella sin decir más que acompañado de un semblante destrozado; el dialogó irradió profundo dolor. El muchacho había cambiado en varios aspectos: su cuerpo estaba más osado y trabajado, su ropa databa de un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta de piel de lobo blanco, tan guapo como era de suponerse. Y su voz, una intensa y varonil voz.

La princesa soltó una lágrima profunda dejando escapar un jadeo de incredulidad y tristeza. No podía creerlo; varios sentimientos bombardearon su corazón que latía a mil por hora. La primera reacción que tuvo fue que quiso levantarse e irse del lugar corriendo pero Finn se lo impidió tomándola rápidamente de la mano.

–Déjame en paz Finn- suplicó la elemental con llanto– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué has venido a buscar?- dijo con melancolía

–He venido por ti- contestó el humano con desesperación en su habla

–¿Qué?- cuestionó con firmeza– fuiste tú quien me echó de tu vida. No volverás a jugar conmigo, eres un estúpido y un patán- gritó con lágrimas de lava.

–No, Phoebe por favor no. No quiero perderte a ti también- dijo con desgarró el muchacho tratando de persuadirla.

–¿Perderme a mí también? Yo no quiero ser la otra mujer de nadie. ¡Te supliqué que no me dejaras y a ti no te importó Finn!- gritó la princesa limpiándose una lágrima de lava.

–Phoebe… Jake está muerto- dijo el hombre rubio con dolor en su garganta tras haberlo revelado.

–¿Qué?- cuestionó la joven con sorpresa mientras un impacto chocaba contra su alma. No tuvo más remedio que entregarse y voltearlo a ver.

–Sí- decía Finn asintiendo, llenando sus ojos del líquido salado en un intento de no sentir más dolor.

–Finn yo no sabía… haaa- calló un poco apenada– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Es que yo creí… creí que si solo íbamos él y yo a buscarlos… creí que… pero no- negó el rubio soltando una lágrima de cada uno de sus ojos.

–Finn lo lamento- tapó sus labios con una mano.

–Lo perdí Phoebe, no pude hacer nada al respeto. Solo vengarlo, pero él se fue de este mundo- dijo esto último como un niño desconsolado.

Phoebe se llegó a el héroe y lo abrazó sintiendo un apretón entre ella que jamás sintió. Finn comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, jadeando repetidas veces, perecía un pequeño de 5 años llorando por la partida de un padre al otro mundo o quizás peor. La princesa sintió las lágrimas de agua en su hombro sin poder evitar sentir dolor por la reacción. Quería aliviar al héroe acariciando su cabello y pasando sus sedosas manos por la espalda del joven quien no paraba de gemir horriblemente sin consuelo. La chica elemental cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del amor de su vida, compartiendo el sentimiento de angustia junto con él.

Ya pasados algunos minutos de lamentación, Finn se separó de Phoebe y la miró a los ojos pasando el revés de su mano por la mejilla de la hermosa mujer. Ella quedó en shock por aquella acción.

–Es por eso que tuve que dejarte Phoebe, fue una de las decisiones más difíciles en toda mi vida- musitó con tristeza– Sabía que si ellos te veían conmigo iban a tratar de eliminarme primero a mí matándote. No lo hubiera soportado jamás- habló con firmeza agachando su cara– Jake se sacrificó por mí para que yo eliminara al último entropiano de la dimensión de cristal. Pero te juro Phoebe, te juro que jamás tuve la intención de abandonarte por otra cosa- levantó la cara mirándola a ver.

–Todo este tiempo… me pregunté que había hecho mal para que me abandonaras Finn, y todo esto fue por mí- habló ella– ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- exigió saber con desesperación dándole un leve golpe en el pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

–Porque sabía que aún así irías conmigo. No podía perderte por ningún motivo en este mundo. Por eso tuve que fingir todo esto. Por eso tuve que desaparecer todo este tiempo y dejarte aquí. Preferiría que vivieras con ese sentimiento a poner en riesgo tu vida Phoebe, jamás me lo pude haber permitido- musitó Finn

–No tienes idea del sufrimiento que me causaste con tu ausencia Finn. Todos los días era lo mismo. Todo este tiempo sufriendo, y de la nada se te ocurre aparecer hasta mí ¿Cómo me encontraste en primer lugar?- dijo la chica sin despegar su cabeza del pecho de él.

–Intuición, sabía que algo debías hacer y ¿Qué mejor lugar que en el que pasamos cosas hermosas juntos? Por favor no me dejes tu también, no resistiría, no tendría razón para vivir esta vez. Por favor perdóname- suplicó besando la gema de su frente.

–No lo sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

–Y nuestros sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos. Yo aún te amo Phoebe, nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

–Tengo que pensarlo. Hay un par de chicos que me invitaron a salir esta semana y uno de ellos es muy guapo– dijo ella con seriedad

–Tendré que romperle la nariz por meterse con la persona que más amo en la vida- dijo con algo de gracia en sus palabras.

–Finn ¿Esto es real verdad?- preguntó la joven de fuego tomando a su compañero de las mejillas con amabas manos.

El nombrado no respondió ante la pregunta hecha y solo acercó sus labios a los de ella uniéndolos en un profundo beso el cual fue correspondido. La princesa sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Habían pasado entonces 2 años desde la última vez que había sentido la boca de Finn y rayos, cuánto la extrañaba. Al separarse por falta de oxigeno ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

–Finn… lamento mucho lo de Jake- dijo con pena.

–No quiero hablar de eso princesa. Ahora solo somos tú y yo. Sé que Jake está en algún lugar mejor, por ahora solo quiero estar contigo y vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Fueron las últimas palabras del joven, quien después de ese gesto volvió a besar a su amada princesa para que juntos empezaran con una nueva y feliz vida. Una buena vida. De inmediato ambos jóvenes empezaron a maquilar pensamientos de un futuro juntos con el hermoso ambiente en el cuál se encontraban, poco a poco los sentimientos fueron siendo cada vez más relajados que antes.

El precio que Finn tuvo que pagar por la mujer que amó fue muy caro, pero muy dentro del él sabía que todo había valido la pena. Todo… por amor. Pero por el momento las cosas ya estaban bien, ambos se encontraban juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba por el momento.

* * *

 **¡Eso fue todo! La espera valió la pena para mí, para Finn y para Phoebe. Los quiero mucho xDDD**


End file.
